


haven't you taken enough from me

by takeitslowtown



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Relationships, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Lowercase, M/M, don't read if that triggers you! stay safe!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 13:20:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7534270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takeitslowtown/pseuds/takeitslowtown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>tyler's so happy, he's in love.<br/>tyler's so unhappy, he feels like he's drowning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	haven't you taken enough from me

**Author's Note:**

> ok so this is based of my own experience with abuse. I never had someone help me through it so this is kinda me living vicariously through fanfiction :/ I was abused by a friend not a romantic partner though so I hope I didn't get anything wrong, please tell me if I did!!! I'll fix it
> 
> please read with caution! the triggers are in the tags. stay safe <3

tyler's so so so in love.  
he can feel it in certain moments, when they're kissing and it's soft, when they're holding hands and it's calm, when they're talking about a certain subject and it just goes so well, y'know?  
sometimes he'll bring up topics again because the first conversation they had about it was so good and fulfilling, he just wants to have the feeling he had. like he'd connected.  
and he'd just brush them off, because tyler is stupid and tyler is confused and tyler hates himself for being so obsessed with validation.

tyler's so so so in love.  
sometimes he'll play something and he smiles so wide and he says "that's so good, tyler!" and tyler feels amazing. then he'll say "I'll never be as good at music as that." and tyler says "of course you will!" he's so talented, tyler knows he can do it. and he says "stop lying, tyler." and tyler frowns because no, he's not lying? but he tries to change the topic because of how small the accusation makes him feel.

tyler's so so so in love.  
tyler would go to parties with him and he'd feel like he's really loved, because he knows he has a lot of friends and it's really sweet of him to go solely with him.  
he says he won't go without tyler, and isn't super thrilled to go, but he doesn't want to ruin his fun, and tyler will be with him, so it's just Okay.  
but while they're there he won't talk to tyler and just keeps ignoring him in favour of the friends he didn't even come with so tyler goes into the bathrooms to cry.

tyler's so so so in pain.  
he recognizes this while he lies on josh's bed, crying while his boyfriend of three months hugs him.  
it's been a year since he broke up with him, surely he should be over it, right?  
but it's wrong, because everything seems to remind tyler of him and tyler can still hear his voice calling his opinions wrong, casting aside everything he had to say, disregarding any emotional boundaries he'd ever had.  
he didn't deserve it, did he? he didn't deserve the abuse, he didn't deserve him, he's just so angry. why him? why did he ask tyler out? why did he ruin tyler?  
josh whispers "I love you," into his ear and tyler feels numb. tyler should be okay. tyler is not okay.  
but when josh agrees with him that yes, he doesn't deserve it and that yes, it was unfair, maybe he can feel a bit better.  
tyler so so so hates him.  
tyler so so so loves josh.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos/comments appreciated! <3


End file.
